Three dimensional (3D) modeling is an important tool utilized in the engineering, design, entertainment and other industries. With 3D modeling, a user can create, position, scale and orientate 3D objects in virtual space. Existing 3D modeling solutions are generally limited by a 2D display and single-point 2D input (e.g., mouse, pen device, or the like). Because of these limitations, 3D modeling software packages are often difficult to use, relying on small control widgets and a large set of keyboard shortcuts or mode-switching buttons.
Many new digital devices are equipped with touch pads, touch screens or the like, which have very different input properties from keyboard-, mouse- and pen-based input systems. Since the input properties are so different, traditional 3D manipulation interfaces must be re-designed to adapt to the tactile paradigm. Further, the small control widgets and the large set of mode-switching buttons employed by standard interfaces are difficult to operate on a muti-touch device due to the “fat finger” problem of touch devices where the input resolution is not sharper than a fingertip-blob.
The above-described deficiencies of traditional 3D manipulation interfaces with respect to touch input devices are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.